


Once More we Try

by Dinolad



Series: The Dork Brigade [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bondage, Glanni is still lonely, Ithro is over protective, M/M, Sex was attempted again, rape role play but no real rape, these poor dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: The boys just can't catch a break. Now they both have annoying brothers lurking around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“Robbie,” Sportacus breathed out, the metal of the handcuffs holding him in place eating into his wrist slightly every time he pulled on them. It felt good, not being able to move. Though having his legs tied up, knees bent and pulled towards his sides, exposing all of his…parts was humiliating but that humiliation set a fire burning in his gut, the pressure building. Robbie was walking around his, rather new, bed, fully clothed and gesturing.

“Ah, I finally got you, Sportadork. The hero at the mercy of the villain!” Robbie, laughing manically. Sportacus tried not to smile at how adorable he looked, hands in the air, head thrown back. The elf cleared this throat, his blush deepening.

“R-Robbie, please. You don’t have to-“

“Don’t have to? Oh but I want to.” Robbie said, coming over to run a hand over Sportacus’ bare chest. His long fingers trailing around a hard nub but not touching. Sportacus started to squirm.

“Ah, please Robbie, please don’t!” He moaned.

“Oh, but you’re enjoying this, look how hard you’re getting.” Robbie smirked, making a point to glance down at Sportacus’ exposed groin. Sportacus turned his head away, embarrassment overtaking him. “Oh, and look, you’re presenting a delicate little ear? Do you want me to nibble it? While I take you?”

“Please Robbie,” Sportacus whimpered.

“Please what?” Robbie asked, climbing onto the bed between the hero’s legs. “Please touch or please stop?”

“Please s-stop, I’ll-I’ll leave town, I promise.” Sportacus said, tugging at the restraints. Robbie leaned over him, flush against his chest, breath ghosting over his ear.

“It’s too late for that,” Robbie said. “You’re going to be mine. I’m going to take you whether you like it or not.” Robbie sat up, looming over the hero below him. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream, until you can’t feel anything but the raw pain and you’ve begged me to stop so much you’ve lost your voice. I’m going to keep you down here as my own personal toy to do with what I please when I please and there’s nothing you can do about it-“

“Get the fuck off of him!” Came a booming voice behind him. Robbie yelped and leaned forward covering his captive and wrapping his long arms around him.

“SOMEONE IS IN MY HOUSE,” Robbie shrieked next to Sportacus’ sensitive ear.

“Get off of him!” The voice yelled again and something had grasped Robbie by the back of the shirt. He was hauled off of his boyfriend in one swift movement.

“S-stop it! Leave us alone,” Robbie yelled as he blindly threw his arms out, attempting to hit whoever had a hold of him.

“Oh My God! What are you doing here,” Sportacus yelled. And wow he sounded horrible. “Put him down!” He added, attempting to cross his legs with no luck.

Robbie was let go, falling to the floor on his butt, as the man stepped away from him.

“Sportacus, this man he was- He was trying to rape you.” The voice stated, sounding bewildered.

“No! We were role playing,” Robbie said, standing and rubbing his butt where he had landed. “Who the hell are you?” Robbie bit out, heading over towards his boyfriend and covering him before working to free him.

“Oh, oh my. I’m sorry I- I got a little carried away. I’m Íþrót, Sportacus’ older brother.” He said, averting his eyes from the scene in front of him. “I was visiting, as a surprise, but I, my crystal is more honed in on Sportacus and it picked up that he was nervous and in slight pain. I didn’t think it was serious, just maybe something that he could use my help with but, when I saw him tied up and…begging…I assumed-“

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense but maybe we wouldn’t have been having SEX if we knew you were coming.” Robbie said as he sat next to the now free Sportacus, gently rubbing his legs while the elf pushed his hands away. “No, you were tied up I need to rub them.”

“But Robbie,” Sportacus whined, eyes shifting over to his brother.

“You,” Robbie started, pointing at Íþrót. “You need to leave so I can take care of your brother-“

“I’m not going to leave so you can have unbound sex!” Íþrót said.

“Wa, well, I mean, what? We don’t always do it bound you know, people…don’t. You’re rather kinky aren’t you?” Robbie babbled.

“No! I mean, unmated, not courting, you two are not in a bond!” Íþrót said, exasperated.

“Oh. Well, be that as it may, I am talking about after care not more sex. You kind of ruined the moment there.” Robbie said, turning back to Sportacus, nose twitching.

“Oh right…”

“Please leave,” Sportacus whined, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

Íþrót watched them a moment as Robbie attempted to rub Sportacus’ legs while Sportacus kept gently pushing his hands away, face red.

“Right. I’ll be around…” Íþrót said, turning to leave.

When they were finally alone again Sportacus relented and let Robbie rub his legs.

“They don’t hurt,” Sportacus said quietly.

“Don’t care.” Robbie said, not looking up at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry about him I-“

“No. You where the one flayed out butt naked. At least I had my clothes on.” Robbie said. Sportacus groaned, covering his face.

“Please don’t remind me.”

Robbie leaned forward, gently kissing the hands covering that adorable face. Sportacus let his hands fall into his lap and looked over at Robbie.

“What did he mean by unbound?” Robbie asked, eyes intense.

“Oh, well,” Sportacus started, looking to the side to hide his blush. “With elves, we kind of court before we have sex. Not like human dating. It’s looked down upon to just…you know.”

“Oh. That’s stupid.”

“Please don’t call my culture stupid.”

“I won’t…When it’s not.” Sportacus turned to him, frown on his face but the more he tried to glower at his boyfriend the harder it got. The adorable overbite and a final twitch of Robbie’s noise had a wide grin forcing its way across Sportacus’ face.

“You tried to cover me, when he came in. You didn’t know who it was and you were worried about me.”

“NO! Maybe. Yes. I- you were tied up. You couldn’t get out and…you were very naked. I didn’t want them to see and I was sure you didn’t either. I should be the only one that gets to see you tied up and exposed.”

“Robbie,” Sportacus said, face heating again. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Good. Now get dressed and go see your brother before he harasses someone else.” Robbie said, patting his boyfriends exposed chest. Sportacus pouted up at Robbie. “What? Did…are you hurting somewhere?”

“No, I just don’t want to leave. I had wanted to cuddle…”

“Hmm, how long do you think we could before he comes back down?”

“…not long. He’ll probably be back in a minute.” Sportacus sighed before getting up and collecting his clothing. Robbie watched him from the bed as he slowly bent over to pick up each discarded piece. 

“It’s like you can’t decide if you want to be embarrassed or confident. It’s an odd mix but I like it.” Robbie stated. Sportacus snapped up, turning to his boyfriend and blushing.

“I-I know you like how I look. I just, I get nervous when it comes to…doing some of the…things.”

“Hurry up Sportacutie, or you’re brothers going to get another eyeful.”


	2. Chapter 2

Glanni banged a stick repeatedly against the entrance of Robbie’s lair. Robbie locked him out again and had successfully set up the anti-teleportation wards without his help. So Glanni wasn’t very happy at the moment.

“Robbie! You locked me out and left your wards up!” Glanni shouted down. He knew the little butt did it on purpose but it was worth the try to guilt him.

“Go away, I’m sleeping,” Robbie yelled.

“Fine. I’ll go play with Sportacus instead, grumpy.” Sportacus was always nice to him, now that he wasn’t scared anymore. Well mostly. He giggled thinking about it.

“Wait!” Robbie yelled, but Glanni was done listening to him. He lost his chance. Glanni snapped his fingers and poofed.

Sportacus was near the playground, standing still for once. Glanni ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his weight on him.

“Sportacus! Robbie won’t play with me but I bet you will,” Glanni whined.

“Glanni!” Sportacus said, grabbing the tall man's’ arms to keep him from choking him.

“Who are you and why are you on my brother?” A man in orange and brown clothing demanded, hands on his hips.

Glanni stood, mouth opened, but nothing came out.

“This is Robbie’s brother, Glanni. He’s very…affectionate.” Sportacus said, looking over his shoulder to Glanni, a worried graced his cute little face. “Glanni, this is my brother, Íþrót. He’s…overprotective.”

“I am the normal amount.” Íþrót said, crossing his arms with a pout. And oh, that was adorable.

“Yeah, sure.” Sportacus huffed and Glanni didn’t think he’d ever really heard him annoyed.

“Look, I have the right to worry about you.” Íþrót said, voice sweet like syrup, a tuft of golden hair falling from under his hat. Everything about this man was orange. It should hurt Glanni’s eyes but it was kind of enduring…and he did love the taste of honey.

“Mm,” Sportacus hummed. “Glanni are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quiet for this long.”

“I’m fine,” Glanni squeaked.

“That’s uh, an interesting outfit you got there.” Íþrót said, waving his hand at Glanni.

Glanni looked down at his tight gold pencil skirt, forest green stockings, light pink bandage crop top and white platform wedges, his sunglasses resting on his head where a darker pink than his shirt. He couldn’t find a matching color at the thrift store…

“Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting?” Glanni asked, looking down to Sportacus.

“Neutral,” Íþrót said, clearing his throat. “My brother and I were having a conversation-“

“About what?” Glanni asked, tilting his head at the shorter man from over Sportacus’ shoulder.

“A private matter.”

“Well he’s basically like my little brother. So maybe I can help out.”

“No.” Íþrót said, pouting again, but he was promptly ignored by Glanni.

“Sportacus, what are you guys talking about?”

“Oh. My brothers annoyed that I’m sleeping with Robbie.” Sportacus said, sending a side glare at his brother.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with my Robbie?” Glanni ask, putting his hands on his hips.

“Nothing-“ Íþrót began but was cut off by his brother.

“He’s annoyed that were not courting the elven way. But we live in the human world and Robbie’s not an elf. So I don’t see why it should matter,” Sportacus said with huff.

“Oh pumpkin. You’re fine, traditions are made to be broken.” Glanni said, patting him on the back.

“No, they are made to be kept. They are there so you don’t get hurt. You’re forming a bond with someone that hasn’t made you any promises. If Robbie decides he doesn’t want to be with you there will be consequences for you.” Íþrót said, sending Glanni a dirty look. Shit he thought he was helping…

“I know that. I’m willing to take the chance-“ Sportacus started.

“Have you even talked to Robbie? What does he think about this? Maybe he wouldn’t have gone into the relationship knowing what could happen.” Íþrót said, crossing his arms.

“What…what can happen?” Glanni asked from his place behind Sportacus.

“It’s called fading. It happens when an elves’ heart breaks. There are very few things that can cure it and it is often fatal.” Íþrót said, crossing his arms and causing his muscles to bulge.

“Oh…Oh that’s…that’s bad. Sportacus that’s bad,” Glanni said. Robbie wouldn’t want that. But now they were together…would it happen if Robbie broke up with him for some reason? Robbie wouldn’t be able to handle it if something liked that happened.

“It will be fine. I can handle myself. I want to be with Robbie and I’m not going to force him to make a commitment if he’s not ready. Fae don’t work the same way elves do,” Sportacus said.

“Sweetie, Robbie would want to know about this... it’s not fair to keep something like that from him.” Glanni said, placing a hand on Sportacus’ back. The young elf hung his head.

“You’re right. I guess I should go talk to him.” Íþrót started at Glanni, gaze intense. “What?”

“How come when I talked to him…Why is he…?”

“Because you were getting annoyed with him and you’re his brother. He doesn’t want to listen to you.”

“I’m going to talk to Robbie,” Sportacus said, moving to the side and taking away Glanni’s hiding space. “I’ll see you both later.”

“Wait!” Glanni called but it was too late, that boy was too fast. He turned, locking eyes with the annoyed honey colored elf, waving a little. “Eh he, hey there. You’re a sports elf right?” The man nodded, well sports elves were easy enough to please and maybe he could get a little something out of it. “So…did you want to play tag?”

“Tag?” Íþrót asked, ears perking up slightly under that dopey looking hat. “I thought fae hated exercise.”

“I like hiding, besides, I didn’t say I was going to run,” Glanni said, poofing behind the elf. Íþrót turned in one smooth movement, he was rather fast. This could be fun.

“You have ulterior motives.” Íþrót stated, eyeing Glanni. Well shit.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“What is it then?”

“Uh, how about, if I successfully stay away for ten minutes you have to give me something?”

“And what might that something be?” Íþrót asked, crossing his arms again.

“Nothing big, just a small token.”

“I’m not willing to play into this fae.” Glanni shrugged, turning away from Íþrót.

“I guess there’s nothing you want then, if you caught me?” Glanni glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. Ah, and there was something. He was staring so intensely. Glanni giggled, yelling out, “okay then, go!” and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie watched as Sportacus’ scary brother, Íþrót, tackled Glanni. Glanni had been hiding behind a tree, looking out for the elf when he was descended upon from above and knocked to the ground. They were both laughing. It was odd…

“They like each other,” Sportacus whispered, peeking into the periscope next to him.

“What makes you say that?” Robbie asked, allowing his boyfriend to take over the thing.

“My brother, he’s intense in most things he does...but it’s taking him longer to capture Glanni than it should. He’s making sure Glanni doesn’t lose too easily. He doesn’t want to upset him. Also Íþrót has his hand on Glanni’s thigh.”

“Give me that!” Robbie yelled, taking the periscope from his boyfriend to peer through it. Their brothers were a pile of limbs, Glanni’s leg thrown over Íþrót’s. The elf’s cheeks were bright red, his hand just under his brother’s skirt, short fingers curving toward his inner thigh. Glanni was lying there, smiling up at the tree as the leaves swayed in the slight breeze. He looked really happy… “Shit, they do like each other. We need to do something.”

“Why do you want to do something?” Sportacus asked, trying to fight a smile.

“Because they’re our brothers! It’s weird!”

“Well…It’s not like they are related…and Glanni gets really lonely.” Robbie’s head snapped over to Sportacus so fast the elf was afraid he’d hurt himself.

“He does…Are you…formulating a plan?” Robbie asked, smiling as his boyfriend blushed.

“Maybe…” Sportacus admitted as Robbie wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m so proud of you, my dear.”

~~

By the time the two of them had reached the tree Glanni and Íþrót were lying side by side, Glanni whispering softly into Íþrót’s long pointed ear. They both sat up as they saw Robbie and Sportacus approaching, Glanni’s cheeks pinking and Íþrót blushing bright red down his neck.

“I see you’ve met,” Robbie said, eyebrow raised.

“You two seem to be fast friends!” Sportacus added, smiling down at the pair.

“Oh, well. I suppose…” Íþrót said, looking over at Glanni, smiling a bit as he bit at his lower lip.

“You were playing tag,” Robbie said, putting his hands on his hips.

“It was a bet,” Glanni said, before covering his mouth, color on his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

“A bet. Íþrót you know you’re not supposed to bet! You always get into so much trouble. What did you even-“ Sportacus said, a little frantic.

“Calm down little one, its fine. I won anyway.” Íþrót said with a grin.

“And what did you win?” Robbie asked, glaring at the older elf.

“Nothing too important. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t take advantage of someone,” Íþrót said with a pointed look at Robbie.

“I was NOT taking advantage of anyone mister. Your brother is allowed to be sexually active,” Robbie said, pointing a long finger at Íþrót, arms waving about. Sportacus covered his pink face with a groan.

“You had him tided to a bed!” Íþrót yelled.

“Because he ASKED ME TO!”

“My baby brother-“

“He is not a baby, he is grown ass man!” Robbie yelled, fist balling at his sides.

“Guys I am right here…” Sportacus interrupted. Glanni had made his way over to the young elf, wrapping an arm around his back but, unlike Sportacus, he seemed to be enjoying the exchange. “Guys, I love both of you very much. I would like it you could get along, I know that it would have been better if you met under…different circumstances.” Sportacus mumbled, cheek’s turning a deep red.

“Yeah, I’m sure it would have been awkward having your older brother see you butt naked,” Glanni said, patting Sportacus on the back. “Give the poor boy a break. I’m sure you don’t need to keep reminding yourself, or Sportamuffin that you saw him naked.”

“I’m not trying to remind myself…It’s just…” Íþrót trailed off, looking down at the grass as he ran his fingers through it. Glanni rolled his eyes and shifted his hips.

“You’re upset your little brother is no longer little? Sweet pea there’s nothing you can do…You have to let him grow up.” Glanni said, eyes glued to the elf’s face as Íþrót’s cheeks turned a bright red at the nickname.

“So, Íþrót, you’re visiting for a few days right? You’re not going to stay in that balloon the whole time are you?” Robbie asked, peering at Sportacus.

“Well, yes actually. I live in it-“ Íþrót said.

“You live in a balloon!” Glanni yelled, letting go of Sportacus to sit down next to Íþrót again. “That sounds unhealthy but cool.”

“The fresh air is good for you.” Íþrót muttered, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Well, I have a lot of room in my lair,” Robbie said, failing to hide his grin. “Glanni’s staying there already, one more person wouldn’t hurt.” Íþrót’s ear twitched under his hat as he pretended to not look interested. “…Besides, Sportacus will probably be there too.”

“Oh, we could have a sleep over,” Glanni said clapping his hands as he glanced over to Íþrót.

“We could watch a movie and eat popcorn…and berries for the elves,” Robbie said.

“And wear pajamas and slippers!” Glanni added.

“And cuddle in blankets, well I suppose just me and Sportadork since you two probably wouldn’t want to cuddle-“

“I want to cuddle!” Glanni interrupted with a whine. “I like cuddling, no one wants to cuddle with me anymore. They just want to have hard, kinky sex.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

Robbie glanced at the elf next to his brother. Íþrót had his face buried in his knees, still hugging them, hat dislodge and showing the bright red tip of a pointed ear. Robbie grinned, nose twitching as he looked over at his boyfriend. Sportacus smiled back at him, leaning in and pressing his lips against his ear.

“Íþrót’s shy in front of people, especially me,” Sportacus said. Robbie felt a shiver run up his spine, he could feel the elf’s smile, could feel his lips moving against his skin. God Robbie wanted some alone time with him. “We’ll have to make sure we get them alone, or at least make it so Íþrót doesn’t feel like he’s being watched.” Robbie moved to press his ear against Sportacus’, brushing his lips as he moved. Sportacus giggled, cheeks pinking as Robbie whispered back.

“Were totally sneaking away,” Robbie said, running his hand up Sportacus’ back. “Land the airship tonight before coming down to my lair.” 

“You two are so cute,” Glanni said, glancing over to Íþrót who was still hiding his face. Íþrót groaned, sitting up slightly and rubbing at his face.

“Were right here you know, you don’t have to whisper about sex in front of use,” Íþrót complained. Sportacus laughed, jumping at his brother and knocking him back.

“We were just talking Íþrót, you don’t have to get so embarrassed!” Sportacus yelled, trying to push his arms down.

Sportacus was fighting to stay on top of his brother as the older elf tried to push him off. Glanni shifted away from them slightly, watching their muscles as they wrestled. Robbie couldn’t blame him really…it was a nice sight.

Íþrót flipped Sportacus onto his back pinning him with a triumphant yell.

“You will never bet me, Sportacus, I’m your big brother,” Íþrót joked.

“Oh really?” Sportacus laughed, pushing at Íþrót with his foot to knock him off.

Robbie could see Íþrót slowly relaxed as he played with Sportacus. Glanni seemed impressed with all of the flips, if not a little sleepy…Robbie was starting to feel sleepy too, watching them cartwheel and jump at each other…maybe Glanni and he should take a nap.

Robbie sat down next to Glanni with an ‘oof’ as his butt impacted the ground hard. Glanni laughed at him, pulling him against his side and down onto the ground. Robbie rested his cheek on Glanni’s chest, watching his boyfriend run around, laughing with Íþrót, until his eyes felt tired and they slowly fluttered shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Íþrót watched as Sportacus scooped up his boyfriend, a gentle smile on his face. Robbie sighed and curled into him, almost like he was trying to hide his face against his brother’s neck…

Maybe Robbie wasn’t so bad. If he made Sportacus smile like that… Íþrót just wished his little brother wouldn’t be so reckless, that he’d talk to Robbie and if he liked him then court him. Sex could wait…especially if it meant he’d be safe.

“Could you grab Glanni, let him sleep a little longer? He can get cranky,” Sportacus said as he walked towards Robbie’s lair, trying to hide his smile.

“You want me to…carry him?” Íþrót asked, he could feel his cheeks heating again. Gods, he hated it when he had a crush…and people were around. He never really knew how to act in front of others. He always felt like they were judging every movie he made.

Íþrót looked down at Glanni sleeping soundly on the ground in his odd mismatched outfit. Gods he was beautiful…

Íþrót sighed, quietly picking up Glanni, trying not to wake him, pulling him close to his chest. The fae’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with a large yawn followed by a soft smile.

“Thanks for the ride, sweet pea,” Glanni said, closing his eyes again. His arms came up curling around Íþrót’s neck. “By the way, I still owe you a favor,” he added in a whisper.

“Yeah…” Íþrót said.

“Do you know what you want to ask?” Íþrót turned away, cheeks pinking.

“No. But it won’t be anything bad, so don’t worry.”

If the man was going to be awake why did Íþrót have to carry him? Glanni was so lean, he could use the workout…though the noodly man did have some defined muscles… Íþrót squeezed Glanni’s arm, feeling his bicep. Yep there was something there. If he was Robbie’s brother he probably was a villain too. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that but a fluttering started in his stomach.

“Feeling me up huh?” Glanni smirked up at him, opening his eyes again. Oh. He was still feeling his arm. Shit.

“I was just-“ Íþrót started but was quickly cut off.

“It’s okay honey, you wouldn’t be the first.” Íþrót could feel his face heating again, he looked over at his brother and saw him turn his head away.

“You’re awake so you can walk now,” Íþrót said, words bleeding together as they rushed from his mouth. Glanni’s grip around his neck tightened.

“I played tag with you, you owe me.”

“You suggested tag! I don’t owe you anything.”

“Were almost there,” Glanni whined. “Can’t you just carry me until then?” Well… he supposed he could.

“Fine,” Íþrót huffed, repositioned Glanni a bit so his hand was no longer on his upper arm.

When they made it to Robbie’s lair Íþrót placed Glanni down gently as Sportacus opened the hatch, a sleepy looking Robbie swaying next to him. Íþrót didn’t like Robbie’s lair. It was dark and underground and lacked any nature. He watched his brother help Robbie up the latter, then follow down the pipe. 

Glanni went next, skirt riding up a little as he climbed the little latter and swung a leg over. His tan thighs exposed, the hint of purple frilly lace. Íþrót wanted to go over and pull him back down, away from the knowing looks of their brothers. Lay him in the grass and feel his body against his… see the rest of that plum covered treasure. Íþrót heard a sharp whistle and looked up, finding intense gray eyes staring at him.

“Oh,” Íþrót said dumbly, watching the smile spread of Glanni’s face.

“Enjoying the view?” Glanni asked. There was no one here. No one watching. He felt the smirk form on his face.

“It’s a very nice view, but it’s kind of obstructed. At least the skirt is form fitting, it complements your figure rather nicely.” Íþrót said, eyes moving to the plump ass hugged by gold fabric. Gods that was an awful color.

“Ah, your back to normal I see? Are we a little shy?” Íþrót could feel his face heat again.

“Maybe…they’ll be wondering why we’re taking so long.” He mumbled, hoping Glanni would let him off the hook on this. The tall man just smiled, swinging his other leg over, revealing just a bit more of that purple, before disappearing down the shoot.

It wouldn’t hurt to touch right? If Glanni wanted too…They didn’t have to have sex, just…feel each other.

Maybe Íþrót understood Sportacus a little more… having someone around, teasing you, looking delicious. It would be hard to say ‘no’ when they asked for it. But it was still something he should have let Robbie know about, it was important…

He realized he had been standing there for a while…They probably thought he was trying to will down a boner. Great. Best get down there before they come back up.

~~

Whelp, he officially felt awkward.

Íþrót was pretty sure this was a set up. He tried to calm himself as he felt Glanni lean his head on his shoulder.

The four of them where on a rather large sofa, little soft ottomans for the fae’s long legs. It was large enough that they had a big gap in the middle, which was the reason Íþrót was confused…if there was so much space why did Glanni have to sit RIGHT NEXT TO HIM?

Robbie did this. He brought out two blankets, handing one to Íþrót and taking the other for himself and Sportacus. The couple cuddled together under theirs with their popcorn bowl, encouraging them to do the same.

So here he was. Watching a movie. Eating homemade popcorn. With Glanni cuddling him.

It would have been nice if they were alone…

And to make things worse? They put a romantic comedy on. Glanni seemed to like it. A lot. But it made Íþrót feel awkward. It was painfully obvious the two little ingrates were trying to set them up. He didn’t need their help. They were just making things harder.

Íþrót jumped slightly at the feel of a hand gently resting on his stomach. He could feel his cheeks heat, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his brother and Robbie. They weren’t paying attention…The blanket was covering them fully.

The hand was warm. He enjoyed the feel of Glanni’s slight movements, his fingers pushing softly, moving back and forth like he wanted to pet him.

Íþrót felt like he was breathing heavy. He could hear it clearly and wondered if everyone else could. Or if they were just ignoring it. Glanni moved his hand up, ghosting over his chest, and lying it at the base of Íþrót’s neck. Long figures curled up more, hand visible now. Íþrót quickly looked over at their brothers, grabbing at Glanni’s wrist and pulling it back under the safety of the blanket. Glanni drew his head away, giving him a puzzled look, taking in his face which must be as red as a cherry by now, and smiled. He snuggled back into Íþrót’s shoulder, hand now back on his stomach. Íþrót relaxed.

Íþrót stared to zone out, not really interested in the movie. He felt warm and safe. Not something that happened often in his line of work. Sportacus had gone with the fancy eye sore of a blimp but Íþrót made a point to use a hot air balloon, just like their father did…some nights he regretted not taking his brother’s rout.

Movement pulled Íþrót from his thoughts. Sportacus let out a low fake yawn and looked over at them.

“It’s almost 8:08, we should go to sleep,” Sportacus said, standing and stretching. Robbie stood next to him, grabbing his hand in its decent.

“I’ll see you later then?” Robbie asked. Sportacus winked at him, moving onto the balls of his feet to kiss him. Íþrót looked away, trying to give them privacy. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Sportacus said softly before turning to Íþrót. “Bye Glanni, bye Íþrót.”

“Bye?” Íþrót asked but before he could say anything else Sportacus was gone... He stood up.

“Oh, you can stay here, you know, on the sofa, or if Glanni has space in his guest room, I’m going to go to sleep in my, uh, yeah. It’s really cool, you’ve been there…Sportacus helped me sound proof it. Probably should have shut the door…” Robbie rambled, walking backwards and pointing down a hall. He banged into something hard and made of metal but kept walking, muttering “I meant to do that.”

And he was alone…with Glanni. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The man in question stood, walking over to Íþrót.

“Well, it’s cold and windy out tonight. You might as well stay with me. My bed IS rather big.” Glanni said, hooking his arm around Íþrót’s and pulling him to his room. Apparently he didn’t have much of a choice…but Glanni’s bed looked so soft and warm.

Glanni ran over to his closet, pulling out a big, black shirt before disappearing behind a door. Íþrót took his hat off, removing the armor from his chest, his belt, and finally his shoes, leaving him in yellow pants and shirt.

The fae came back out, wearing only the big black shirt and his underwear, not visible until he crawled onto the bed, reviling his plump purple covered bottom to Íþrót as he moved the covers around and wiggled under them. Glanni patted the bed next to him and Íþrót climbed in, feel rather awkward as he lay on his back.

“You look ridged. Turn around, I won’t bite.” Glanni purred, giving a gently push to encourage Íþrót to face the wall. Well he was already here so why not.

Íþrót felt hands in his hair a moment. Soft curls catching between Glanni’s long figures, a soft brush over the tip of his ear sending a shiver up his spine before those clever hands snaked around Íþrót.

Glanni pull him back, Íþrót was surprised the man could move him. He felt his back press flush against Glanni’s chest, felt the heat seeping through the thin fabric. Glanni’s legs curving to press against the back of his…The fae’s…area pressing against Íþrót’s bottom.

Íþrót felt warm and safe as his cheeks heated, the soft pink spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and a heat spreading through him. Íþrót closed his eyes, feeling Glanni’s hands find homes on his stomach and chest.

No one had ever held him like this…he was always the hero, the big brother… Any boyfriend he had always wanted him to be the big spoon.

Íþrót felt Glanni squeeze, chin hooked over the top of his head. He watched as the clock hit 8:11. Felt his eyes flutter shut.

Íþrót’s dreams where filled with warmth. Pink and gold butterflies flying through the shade of a tree, catching the light of the bright sun that cut through the branches. A warm body next to his, a laugh that sounded like evil deeds in dark alleys, a voice dark as chocolate and as shrill as a seagull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft, shy Íþrót


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. There is one more part to this series though so its not the end. .o.

It didn’t take long for the lair to quiet, the two apparently chose to sleep. Robbie was quite surprised, his brother could be rather convincing.

Well less waiting for Sport.

Robbie slipped out of his lair and headed to the grounded blimp on the edge of the tree line. Sportacus sat on the open door, hat off, hair swaying in the wind. Robbie was greeted with that bright smile as Sportacus slipped down, embracing him.

“Robbie! That was fast,” Sportacus said, leading Robbie into the ship.

“They went to sleep,” Robbie explained, climbing in after the elf, getting a good look at his butt.

“We’ll my brother is rather shy, he probably wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping with someone he just met.”

“Makes sense. Enough talk of them though, they’ve properly distracted one another.” Robbie said as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Sportacus’ neck. “Tonight we have nothing to interrupt us.”

“Gods I think I’d explode. I just want to feel you in me,” Sportacus whined, pressing his face against Robbie’s chest. Robbie smirked, stroking the elf’s hair.

“Then get naked.”

~~

Sportacus let out a high pitched whine as Robbie pushed insistently at his entrance. He has asked for no preparation, begging Robbie to take him now. So impatient. 

Robbie knew Sportacus would felt the hot raw friction as he pushed into him. The sharp pain sent the elf’s dick twitching, Robbie watched in delight as his boyfriend writhed under him. He knew how the elf liked it, he was open to anything Sportacus wanted to try and was rather happy when he realized his boyfriend was a masochist.

Sportacus’ breath caught as Robbie filled him. The fae felt him clench around his hard member as his pelvis pressed flush against the elf’s bottom.

“Robbie,” Sportacus gasped, reaching up blindly. Robbie took his hands, guiding them to his sides and leaning forward to plant a kiss on his ear. Robbie felt Sportacus shiver under him.

“Shhh, I’m right here Sportawhine,” Robbie said, smirking against his ear.

“Robbie please! Please move!”

“Not yet, I want to feel you twitch around me a few more moments,” Robbie purred, biting the tip of Sportacus’ ear. The elf’s yell turned into a moan as his ear was lavished by Robbie’s tongue. “We have all the time we need now.” Sportacus turned his head, cheek pressing against the cool pillow.

“I still need you!”

Robbie decided to have mercy on the poor thing. He pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, eliciting a loud scream from his lover before he started a quick, hard pace, pounding into him. Sportacus let out gasp and breathy moans an he was pushed into the bed. Sportacus put his hands up, pressing against the wall to keep from hitting his head, arm muscles taunt, glistening with sweat.

“Robbie, Robbie, Robbie,” Sportacus chanted with each hard push. He brought his legs up to wrap around Robbie, pulling him closer. “Please, more!” God he was so beautiful when he begged. Robbie deiced to give him want he wanted, moving slightly to hit the mark he knew so well. Sportacus screamed, nails digging into Robbie’s sides as he sprayed over his stomach.

Robbie continued to pound into him through his orgasm before finishing himself at the little whimper of pain his boyfriend let out. Robbie came, filling him up, and giving his over sensitive bottom a rest.

Robbie collapsed next to his elf, pulling him into his lanky arms. He stroked Sportacus’ golden hair as he caught his breath.

Sportacus peeked up at him, hair in his face, blue eyes so intense, smile so white. Robbie moved the hair behind his ear…God he loved him-

Wait. 

What?

He…He looked Sportacus in the eyes again.

He loved him.

“That was nice,” Sportacus said, voice rough.

“It-it was.” Robbie stuttered, looking at the elf in shock.

“What?” Sportacus giggled, a little nervous.

“I-I was just…I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” That sent a blush through those already flushed cheeks. Sportacus burrowed a little, hiding his face between Robbie and the mattress.

“Thank you, you’re very pretty too,” came his muffled reply. Robbie threaded his fingers through Sportacus hair.

“Good night.”

“Good night,” Sportacus sighed.

Robbie watched him sleep, unable to sleep.


End file.
